Reactions
by Phoenix of the Darkness
Summary: 10 years in the future, Tsuna's allies react to the events surrounding them. Here, death is a close and unwanted companion. But then, what was that old adage? "It's always darkest before the dawn." Rated T. Oneshot


_Summary: 10 years in the future, Tsuna's allies react to the events around them. Here, death is a close and unwanted companion. But then, what was that old adage? "It's always darkest before the dawn."_

_A/N: The quote Mukuro says in 'Otto' is from Edgar Allen Poe's 'The Raven'._

Uno

The rain blinded him. Never would Takeshi have thought that the rain would have betrayed him so.

"Come on, come on dad, it's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay." Takeshi struggled to reach the stoop, and set Tsuyoshi down carefully. Takeshi shook him. "Don't fall asleep, dad, you've got to stay awake, we'll be okay if you just _stay awake._"

_There's so much blood it was only one bullet there shouldn't be this much blood for just one bullet._

His father smiled bitterly. "That frown doesn't suit you, Takeshi." He raised a shaking hand to wipe at Takeshi's face with his sleeve.

"Dad, don't, you need all of your energy, we'll get to the base, and—"

_There's no way to save him he's going to die out here in the traitorous rain._

Tsuyoshi shook his head. "_You_ shouldn't waste your resolve fighting to save an old man's life. Use your resolve to save others, to protect your friends from those flowery-bastards." He coughed. Red covered his hands.

"Dad…"

Tsuyoshi closed his eyes.

A half-minute later: _He's not breathing._

Takeshi was without a sound. Raindrops clattered on the porch over his head.

For once, there wasn't anything to smile about.

Due

Lambo walked quietly through the halls of the underground HQ. His Box Weapon, a Lightning-Element Bull, did not, however, pounding its feet against the floor, growling at anyone nearby, and letting loose random electric discharges that tended to knock out lights, much to Giannini's irritation.

_Hm?_ "What's that sound…" Lambo opened the door he had been walking past just a hair, and peered inside. "I-Pin?" He pulled it open the rest of the way. "I-Pin, what are you doing in the supply closet?"

"Go away, Broccoli Head!"

A bottle of cleaning fluid hit Lambo square in the forehead, and knocked him back onto his bull box weapon. _Broccoli head? Either she lost her contact lenses…again…or something's really wrong._ He presented the empty green box to the bull, and he reluctantly returned to it in a flash of Lightning Flames.

"I-Pin, what's wrong?"

He dodged a box of wipes, and kneeled down beside her. I-Pin had her traditional dress on, but her pigtail braids were a mess, falling down in her face. Her eyes were red.

"Please, I-Pin, won't you talk to me?" Lambo said, as he made as charming a face as he could. He sat down beside her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"My master…he's…" Fresh tears came, and Lambo put his arm around her.

_So it's true,_ Lambo thought, as she cried into his shirt, thoroughly soaking it though he couldn't care less. _First the Millefiore target my family…and now there's somebody after the heads of the Arcobaleno. Nobody really misses Verde…but Feng is gone, too._ He swore to himself.

"Come on, I-Pin, it's gonna be okay," Lambo said quietly. "I promise, it's gonna be okay."

But Lambo couldn't shake the feeling that it was only going to get worse.

Tre

Somebody knocked on the door three times, before he called out "Come in; the door's unlocked."

He smiled. "Hello, Fuuta."

"Tsuna," Fuuta greeted quietly. He sat down in the most comfortable chair. There were four chairs in Tsunayoshi's office, counting his swivelly chair, and everyone knew that the one on the right was the most comfortable of them, while the one in the center was the least comfortable. "Hayato just asked me to tell you, we've gotten a message from the CEDEF. They found that…I mean, in Italy…there's been a problem..." Fuuta clenched his hand tightly; hard enough to make his nails make marks on his palm. He looked to the floor. "Your parents are missing."

Tsunayoshi's eyes widened. "I…I see." He nodded. "Thank you, Fuuta. Now, if I can just get Xanxus to part with a couple of his grunts…"

Fuuta jumped up from his seat. "Why aren't you more worried? They're you're parents! On the list of people Tsunayoshi Sawada cares most about their safety, _Maman_ ranks number two!"

"Of course I'm worried," Tsunayoshi said calmly. "But Fuuta; my dad is also with her. He'd die before he let her get hurt, and my dad won't die, no matter how many of the Millefiore come after him."

Fuuta only looked half-comforted, as he still opened and closed his mouth to try and think of a response. He finally shook his head, and left Tsunayoshi's office.

As Tsunayoshi leaned back in his chair, and made preparations to get in contact with Varia's leader, a voice whispered in the back of his head: "_But didn't Yamamoto say something like that? Oh, yeah: 'I never thought my dad could die.' And look what happened there."_

Tsunayoshi paused, and put down the papers. He muttered, "Reborn, it wasn't funny ten years ago, and it isn't funny now: stop trying to play my inner voice." He whirled around to try and hit Reborn, only to fly out of his chair straight at the wall behind him, knocking several things to the floor in the process.

Quattro

_Dun-dun-dun-duuuun!_

Gokudera's fingers played over the keys, as he played a rough piano piece. He had folded his sleeves, and pulled his hair back into a pony tail. His box weapon, a storm-element cat, slept soundly on the bench next to him.

"Hayato, what do you think you're doing?"

His hands crashed against twelve keys at once, making the room fill with an awful clanging noise. "Making pizza," he said sarcastically. "Get out, sis."

"I have as much right to be here as you do," Bianchi said. She leaned against the door frame. "After all, I brought the piano here."

"It's not your piano."

"It's not yours, either." Bianchi folded her arms across her chest. "I don't suppose it has to do with the news, does it?"

"What news would you be referring to?" Gokudera plucked a pencil from behind his ear, and started drawing notes in on a blank musical staff.

Though Bianchi was tempted to be just as sarcastic, she knew it was a waste of her time. "The Cloud Arcobaleno."

"Why in the world would I care about an idiot like Skull?" Gokudera said, in between curses are the pencil, whose tip had broken off.

"Because you're afraid. Everyone is, Hayato, you're not alone. The idea that our enemy is powerful enough to defeat the Arcobaleno…"

Gokudera stood up suddenly, and held out his hand. His storm cat leapt onto his arm, and he walked out the door, right past Bianchi. "I'm going to the Storm Room, be back…dunno when."

"You'll have to quit running away, eventually," Bianchi said to his back.

Cinque

"Basil?"

The blonde-haired man snapped out of his daze. "Yes, Lord Sawada?"

"You seemed distracted."

Basil averted his eyes from the Tenth. "I'm sorry, Lord Sawada, it won't happen again."

Tsunayoshi's gaze softened. "Has something happened in Italy I wasn't aware of?"

"Not Italy," Basil said. "But…Tumeric and Oregano, they were in Germany, and…they were ambushed. We've lost all contact with them."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be, sir, they are the strongest left from the Ninth Generation—besides your father, of course. I'm sure they've made it out alright."

Tsunayoshi didn't pry further. "If you're sure you're alright, then alright. As I said, you will be taking a small team to Spain. Some of the Tomaso's spies believe that Star Labs in Barcelona has been swayed by the Millefiore, and we need to know for sure. If it's true, collect their files, send them back to this headquarters electronically."

"What about the lab itself?"

Tsunayoshi hesitated. "Once it's been evacuated, and all remaining copies of their files have been deleted; torch the place."

"And if any resist?"

"You know the procedure." Tsunayoshi pulled one of his drawers open. "Additionally, Basil, I want you to take this:" From the desk, Tsunayoshi produced a small booklet with a blue cover. Written on the front in Japanese was "Helper's Book". At the top, a small Dying Will Flame seal had been placed, affirming that the Vongola's boss had made it.

Basil took it in hand carefully, and flipped through the pages. "Hm? Instructions…on how to use _Delfin di Pioggia_? About Vongola…and the Millefiore. Sir, why are you giving this to me?"

"It's for a young man you may run into there," Tsunayoshi said vaguely.

"I don't understand, what young man?"

"He's around, oh, 15? You'll know him when you meet him, trust me," Tsunayoshi said. "Just make sure that you keep that book on you at all times."

"Y-yes, sir."

Sei

_CRASH!_

"DON'T JOKE ABOUT THINGS LIKE THAT!"

"Turf-head!"

"What are you doing, Ryo—"

Gokudera and Yamamoto were reluctant to ready their weapons, for despite the fact that Tsunayoshi had been pinned to the wall with the X-Gloves and his Box Weapon thrown aimlessly across the room in the collision, it was Ryohei Sasagawa who had him pinned. Ryohei's teeth were gritted tightly, his breathing was hard, and untamed sun flames sprayed from his ring. To add to that, Garyuu, the Sun Kangaroo, had been released, and leered at both Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Tenth, what's going on?" Gokudera said carefully, one hand still on his belt, and the Sistema C.A.I. boxes.

"Sawada's got some sick sense of humor, that's what it is! Now get out of other people's business, Octopus-head!" Ryohei spat.

"Colonello is dead," Tsunayoshi said, unflinchingly. His jaw tightened, as Ryohei forced him harder against the cracking wall. Yamamoto's jaw had dropped. Gokudera had been struck dumb.

To the silence, Tsunayoshi repeated: "Colonello is dead. I just received news of it." He met Ryohei's gaze. "I'm sorry. It's my fault; I insisted that everyone available make themselves useful, and it's my fault that…"

Ryohei's hands shook. With great effort, he finally released Tsunayoshi, and fell back into an armchair, his face hidden in his palms.

Tsunayoshi's expression turned to stone again. "Unlike the others, the Varia was able to investigate both his and Mammon's deaths, and we may have found out how this is happening; it's a form of radiation that only affects the Arcobaleno, due to their unique biological makeup."

Tsunayoshi rephrased it. "A power that kills them because their bodies are mostly Dying Will Flame." He sat down, and waited patiently for Ryohei to look up.

"I'm sorry again, Ryohei, but I want to ask you to go to Italy and rendezvous with the Varia, in order to assist in the investigation."

"What if I find him?" Ryohei said stoically—but his tightened fist gave away his rage. "What if I find the jackass that killed Master Colonello?"

"Don't be stupid about it," Tsunayoshi said carefully, "but otherwise, deal with him as you see fit."

"But, Tsuna," Yamamoto said quickly. "What about Reborn? Like you said, that power aimed at the kids, isn't he still looking into that deal in England?"

"We're not entirely sure yet that this is a contributing factor, a form of radiation," Tsunayoshi said. "Unfortunately, Reborn is so stubborn and proud that even if we had proof, he'd still insist that he work, instead of just sit around here. Speaking of which, I need to speak of Giannini about adding something to the headquarters, if you'll excuse me…"

Otto

The room always looked so dark and dreary. It reminded her of too many rooms. The theater in Kokuyo Land. That rat's nest she once called a bedroom. The ICU where she lay dying, listening to her mother talk about how much she hated her own daughter.

Chrome counted out on her fingers. She soon ran out of fingers and toes, and started making tally marks in the dust on her desk.

_**Why, pray tell me, would you linger on their fates?**_

"Because," Chrome said tonelessly, "They are my allies."

_**Come now, my Chrome, they are nothing but Mafioso. Death is their fate.**_

"_Shut up!_" Chrome snapped. Mukuro was silent. Her arm was shaking.

A shape, but no presence. _Just an illusion,_ she thought.

"Ah, you say so, but tell me, my Chrome," Mukuro whispered. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Can you feel it?"

She could feel it. A charge went down her spine. His arms came around her; she could feel his heart beating in his chest, feel his warm breath on her cheek…

"Stop it," Chrome said suddenly. "Please, just stop it." She pulled away, and for a moment, his arms turned to mist as she threw off the illusion.

"Oh?" A smile played across Mukuro's features. "What's wrong?"

_He's been practicing,_ Chrome thought, purposefully shielding her mind from his own. _Forget breaking the floor apart or making pillars of flame; consume someone's mind, and such obvious traps become unnecessary._ She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath to clear her mind of his intoxicating presence.

There came a knock at the door.

" 'While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,/as of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door,'" Mukuro quoted musically.

Chrome ignored him. "Come in," she said.

The door slid open. Boss stood in the doorway. "Chrome," he said. She nodded wearily. He raised an eyebrow, but as usual, it wasn't a moment until he had understood. "Mukuro, would you be so kind as to make yourself visible to my eyes as well?"

"Nothing escapes the Vongola's gaze," said Mukuro—with a touch of bitterness.

"I require both of your assistance."

"It might have to wait," Mukuro said. "You see, my Chrome has somewhere she needs to be."

"Is this true, Chrome?"

Chrome nodded. "Yes…there's a man I am to meet in Tokyo."

"I see," Tsunayoshi said. "I'll find a pair of men to accompany you, then."

"That's unnecessary," Chrome said. "It would only draw attention to myself. I can keep myself hidden far more easily if I'm alone."

Tsunayoshi hesitated. "I—alright," he said. His jaw tightened. "Mukuro, leave and preserve your strength, I'm sure we will be needing it in the near future. Chrome, I will expect your quick return."

"Of course, boss."

Nove

He had long since turned to the wall, and the door had four locks on it. Nobody was getting in here without a battering ram, and they still wouldn't see this moment of weakness.

How long had it been since he had cried?

Years and years, it seemed like.

"_Tsuna,"_ the letter began.

"_By the time you read this, I'll most certainly be dead._

_ "I won't waste what little time I have left complaining; whining has always been your job."_

There were a few paragraphs about his business in England—Tsuna mostly just skipped over that part.

_"Ryohei should have already punched you; that one's from me."_ His shoulder still hurt. _"Think of it like a reminder; don't act like a No-Good Tsuna. Don't try to run away from your duties, don't start shouting about how you never wanted to become Vongola Decimo. Don't be stupid. Don't do anything I wouldn't._

_ "But; do remember what that No-Good Tsuna wanted to do. He didn't want to make some grand family that would destroy all others; he just wanted to protect his friends. Never give up on the wish of that 14 year-old, no-good wimp._

_ "I don't know what you're planning in the coming months, but I wish you good luck despite that. You'll always succeed if you do it with your dying will._

_ "Goodbye, Tsuna."_

He rolled around the yellow pacifier in his hand. A thousand thoughts ran through his head.

_What the hell am I doing?_

_ God, I'm stupid._

_ What did I ever do to deserve this?_

"Goodbye," Tsuna said, clenching his hand tightly.

Dieci

On that day, after Gokudera and Yamamoto delivered the news, everyone in the base was crying.

Though out of town with Haru, Gokudera knew that Kyoko was inconsolable. Regardless, it wasn't long after that he sent Lambo and I-Pin to escort them to the base.

Ryohei was in denial. Xanxus had destroyed the phone.

Yamamoto couldn't get in contact with Mochida or any member of the Tomaso Family.

Basil had immediately made the decision to send Lal Mirch to Japan, before snapping at Gokudera for trying to keep him on the line.

There was exactly one person, it seemed, who was completely unaffected by his death. A stoic mask as always kept his expressions in check. He didn't even blink at their words.

"At the meeting with that…Millefiore bastard," Gokudera spat. "Boss…he…he was…"

Yamamoto put a hand on his shoulder. "Tsuna was shot down."

There was silence for a moment.

"No," Lambo said quietly. "Please…please…Tsuna? Please, I know you're hiding behind the door. I know you're just hiding. This isn't funny."

"Lambo," I-Pin started.

"_Please!_" Lambo pushed I-Pin away, and ran from the room, shoving Gokudera aside.

"I-Pin, come on, come here," Bianchi said, putting her arm around I-Pin's shoulders.

"This can't be happening," Fuuta repeated, over and over, "This can't be happening. This can't be happening." He put his hand to his face, as he kept on saying it to himself, until his voice was hoarse.

"I'll start making calls," Yamamoto said quietly.

Gokudera's gaze was fixed on Kyoya Hibari.

"Am I allowed to leave now? You're all crowding."

Gokudera didn't like Hibari all that much. His attitude. His ego. His constant and incessant refusal to have anything to do with the family that didn't have to do with fighting.

But this…for two sentences, Gokudera truly wanted to put a bullet between Hibari's eyes, or a knife between his ribs, or a piece of dynamite between his teeth. _Boom! Squish!_

"How dare you…" Gokudera came so close to Hibari, he could see his own reflection in the Cloud Guardian's eyes. His voice was so soft that only that man could hear him. "How dare you? If you weren't a part of this family, you would have been arrested a long time ago. But now…you act as though the Tenth's death were of no more consequence than the death of a fly."

Hibari turned away.

Truth was important. Hibari made it a personal policy to, if it was possible, tell the truth in all matters of great importance. Though it might cause bad things to happen initially, in the end, the truth led to discipline.

Here, it wasn't a matter of discipline.

At that moment, Hibari wanted nothing more than to tell the truth. He wanted to dry their tears and see them all smile. "Tsunayoshi Sawada isn't dead," he wanted to say softly. "It was a special bullet, loaded into the gun by a mole in Millefiore, that gives the appearance of death." He wanted to sit down, and look up. "Tsunayoshi Sawada has made a grand plan; we will defeat the Millefiore, and every person who has died will be returned to us." Hibari wanted to tell them exactly how that herbivore had managed to organize it so that his family would come out on top.

But he could not.

"It'll only work," that herbivore had said very carefully, "If they all act how I expect them too, do you understand, Hibari? They _cannot_ know the truth."

To tell the truth would lead to a lack of discipline.

The exception that proves the rule.

So, Hibari said to Hayato Gokudera "The two consequences are completely different. In the case of the fly, it might have provided a meal for a spider, which would then in turn die as well. What difference does it make for Tsunayoshi Sawada to live or die?"

Kyoya Hibari walked away without another word.


End file.
